Painting Traveller 1: Into the Wild
by Fires of Eden Red Rose Aurora
Summary: Sarah Potter has gone through a painting for the first and has ended up in Hyrule fifty years after the breath of the wild game ends. Here, she discovers the actual quest and journey of the painting traveller and grows as a person while making new friends. Read the Prologue first. contains fem!Harry and AU. I do not own Harry Potter or Legend of Zelda. Do not own. Jk and Nintendo d
1. Into the Wild

**Painting Traveller 1: Into The Wild**

**Here is the first chapter of Painting Traveller's second part. I'd highly suggest reading painting traveller prologue if you have only just stumbled across this, as this is part of a series. I think we are going to have a lot of fun with this if you guys can bear with me.**

**My preference for the series is to write one story, then the next and so on, which is why I am going to write the stories that matter for the plot, then the others, as this is going to take forever as it is. I can write the next instalment if people wish and post it, however, things might change as this story is still being written. There are very few stories in this I'd offer to do that for. And then, do you prefer updates as I write, or writing until I have completed writing, and I start posting as I edit?**

**Updates will be not very often, as 1, I have started updating my stories in a pattern, and that includes yet to be posted. 2, I will probably write three to five chapters before I update again. 3, I have a life. I suppose if you guys start annoying me for updates I might put updating more often higher up the priority list.**

**Enjoy, hopefully.**

* * *

Sarah Potter was going head first down a narrow tube-like tunnel, while white lines rushed past, occasionally turning into black lines: she had times thought she was falling. She closed her eyes and tensed up: she was beginning to feel sick, and the light rushing past did not help matters.

Sarah honestly wished it would stop, she was feeling so sick and she didn't really want to throw up. Sarah didn't realise it at the time, but upon later reflection, she recalled she had been screaming as she sped headlong through the tunnel/tube.

Finally, a rainbow light shone ahead, (Sarah opened her eyes at the sudden change of colours,) and she shot through a round hole, which was basically just that, a hole-an unnatural break in the world. The first thing she noticed upon arriving in this new world was her hind end hitting solid ground.

Sarah sighed with relief while she fell back onto what felt like grass. She lay there for who knows how long, waiting for the feeling of nausea to go away: throughout that time she had kept her eyes shut. When Sarah felt better, she opened her eyes and sat up. Sarah had the urge to kiss the solid still ground because she was glad to be back on it, but she stopped herself from doing so.

The trip through the painting was not at all pleasant, and the only thing comparable to it was disapparition. She shuddered when she remembered she'd be going through it again. How else was she to get back? Sarah hoped it was like apparition and the more times she did it the more used to it she'd become, and less fierce the side effects would be, which was more the issue than the actual travelling part.

It was only now Sarah had the thought to look around at the surroundings. It all seemed normal enough, she was in a forest from the looks of it. Sarah then saw she had landed on a path gently sloping up.

As far as Sarah could see, there were a lot of trees and a few bushes, but that was about it nature wise. She liked that: forests filled with undergrowth were not her thing, as one normally tripped over it at least once.

What did surprise her though, was the fact this place seemed to be devoid of all life. That was until a bird started singing. Then again maybe it wasn't surprising, considering she had arrived here screaming and had landed with a thud, or it sure felt like she had. If she was a bird or deer, she would have run off too.

Sarah sighed: well, nothing was going to be achieved sitting here. Shakily, (she had grabbed onto the bank to help her up,) she stood up. It was then that Sarah thought her clothes felt different, so she looked down and sure enough, they had changed.

She was wearing what looked like some kind of hiking boots, brown pants that felt like leg hugging tracksuit pants, and a long-sleeved thin green shirt with had a brown vest over the top. She had brown gloves on her hands, and on her hip, she had a small brown pouch.

Sarah wondered if the pouch maybe had an extension charm on it, as otherwise, it looked pretty useless considering it was not that much bigger than her lower arm. All in all, it felt quite comfortable, but Sarah was perplexed about why her clothes had changed.

When she felt she could stand on her own, a thought dawned on Sarah: her wand! Panicked, she madly searched around to see if she still had it. Fortunately and much to her relief, the wand-holster was still on her arm with the wand in it.

Sarah then wondered what she should do now: she looked both ways, noticing there were a few tree roots and rocks in the path which would make traversing a little harder. She heard a voice call her, the same voice that had lured her to the painting. It called: "Come." It was coming from up the path. Sarah decided she would go that way first.

While the path had looked gentle, it was much harder to traverse then it looked. Either that or her painting travelling took a lot more out of her than she had realised, as Sarah was really struggling to make it up the slight hill. When she finally did, she slumped onto a tree stump and rested.

When Sarah had recovered a bit, she had the energy to look around. This clearing she had just arrived to was pretty small: there was a pond with a bridge that looked like it was made of sticks, then some sort of shrine on the other side by the treeline. Other then that, there was nothing. All though, Sarah had thought she had seen a stag or something similar just beyond the treeline of the far end of this clearing, just behind the shrine.

Sarah heard that voice again, and it was coming from the shrine. Sarah stood up and walked closer. As she approached, a patch of white light appeared and started to form something. Despite it all, Sarah felt a feeling of safety. When she was a metre or two away, the patch of light turned into a woman: the woman looked aged, but she had eyes that reminded Sarah of her very own.

"Greetings, young traveller," Shirga nodded.

"Who, who are you?" Sarah asked, stuttering. She flushed feeling embarrassed afterwards.

"I am Shirga Taloon, the one whom you read about in the book you discovered the painting traveller ritual in," the older woman said.

"Really?" Sarah said sounding a bit disbelieving.

"Yes, child. It was no act of chance you decided to do that ritual that could destroy you in your homeworld. It was written in the stars it would happen, young one: it is your destiny. Sarah Potter, like many of your ancestors before you, are a painting traveller: your the latest and the current one," Shirga explained.

"Ancestors? Who?" Sarah asked, excitement bubbling up inside her.

"Well, myself for a start. Then Suzanne Hate is another. You have the blood of painting travellers on both sides of your family, though only the one on James Potter's side: you are one of the very few people around to be related to the painting travellers," Shirga said.

"Wow," was all Sarah replied with. To be honest, she was feeling a bit overwhelmed by it all. A dark thought appeared in her mind at the same time though, "Great, another thing to make me different and separate me from everyone else."

"Now, the thing about us which I'm sure you know, is that we are called into a painting and then taken to a world. In that world, we have a task, a journey to complete. There is a small village a short distance away from here with friendly locals. Sarah, your journey starts there," Shirga said patiently.

"Right. How will I know when I've completed the task? Or more to the point, will I be able to get home easily?" Sarah asked. She admitted she was starting to feel a little homesick already and worried she wouldn't be able to return.

"You will know. As for getting home, just wait a minute," Shirga said. She held her hands together and concentrated. A few seconds passed and then a backpack, a similar style to the clothes she wore and in that same brown, spawned and flew towards her. Sarah caught it using her seeker reflexes she had developed at Hogwarts.

"Open it up," Shirga commanded. Sarah obeyed, then she put her hand in to see what was inside. She felt two books, a set of gloves, a scarf, a jumper or coat of sorts, a wallet, and a rope. To her, it seemed an odd mix of things.

"What are they all for?" Sarah asked.

"The biggest and thickest book is the most important: like your wand, you must guard it with everything. That small brown pouch on your hip: that is a special pouch which means whatever is inside will be always with you, and more importantly you will not be able to lose it. It can hold five items, and in every place you visit that pouch will go with you," Shirga said. Sarah then pulled that book out, curious about what is so important about it.

"Hopping Book, what does that mean?" Sarah asked, reading what was written on the front.

"Every time you travel through paintings, it will be recorded in that book and with that book, you will be able to return to that place later on if you so wish. Now, if you look through, there will be a page labelled home," Shirga said, watching amused as an eager Sarah turned through the book.

"Here it is! It's blank except for the word home," Sarah said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Yes, that is to be expected. The whole book will be blank until you have completed your quest here. Then you will be able to travel here and to the home page, which will have a small window of Potter Manor, meaning you will be able to return home. You will also have the ability to return to this land, as it will have it's own page: with both of those.

"Now, the other book will change depending on the world. Currently, it is a guide book, which should help you fit in and work out any problems with the locals and language. Any other questions?" Shirga asked.

"No, at least I don't think so," Sarah said, shaking her head.

"Now, is something in there which is like a wallet. This world uses rupee as its currency, so whenever you find any diamond-shaped objects in silver, gold, red, yellow, blue, purple or green, that will be money spendable here," Shirga finished. Sarah just nodded.

"For your first quest, I will watch you and give you advice if you need it. For now, follow me," Shirga said, floating to the ground, then gliding around Sarah to the area she had come from.

"Yes mam," Sarah nodded. She put the hopping book into the pouch, then she made sure her backpack was secure and the pouch was definitely shut, before rushing after her ancestor. That was still quite a startling revelation for her, but not an unwelcome one. After all, she knew little of her family, which meant anything Sarah learnt was welcome.

Being a spirit, Shirga could move very fast as she just glided, which meant Sarah had to jog after her. It wasn't far at least, and the forest had a wide track which meant clear visibility so she couldn't lose Shirga. Though Sarah did kick a rock, which had a green gem underneath.

In no time they were coming out of the forest, having come out next to a shrine that looked an awful lot like the one Sarah had met Shirga at. Sarah showed Shirga her rupee, and the other woman told her that would buy her something worth one rupee. Sarah then put it in her wallet.

"Look down there," Shirga said, moving to the edge of the cliff. Sarah came to the edge of the cliff next to her and looked down into a valley-like area. She was being very careful to not get too close at the edge, as she was worried about falling. She saw there was a village down there, and it looked a lot like a Japanese Village from old photos of Japan. It was then that Sarah noticed an apple tree to the right, with what looked like a chook under it. It looked different from a chook though.

"That village down there is Kakariko Village: your quest will start there," Shirga explained. Then she noticed where Sarah's eyes were. "That bird is a Cuckoo: Cuckoos are similar to the chook back in your world, except these are a bit more liable to attack if angered so try to not upset them."

"Right, thanks for that. I suppose I should head down now and get it over with," Sarah said with a small sigh.

"Yes. I will tell you now before you leave, you will have two people join you on your quest, and their knowledge of the past and knowledge of the world here will aid you greatly. They know things you will not be able not to find out without them," Shirga explained.

"Right. Hold on, the past I can understand it will take time, but what would they know I couldn't learn?" Sarah asked after pausing for a second, trying to work it out. She didn't know what could be so secret and special.

"You'll see: but it just has to be this way," Shirga said, smiling mysteriously.

"I hate that," Sarah groaned. This sounded fun and exciting, but there were things which were getting to her. She also had a feeling she would be testing her courage and bravery to the limit.

"Now, I'll see you soon: you go now and start your adventure. I will come to your aid when you need it. For now, Sarah, try and work it out on your own," Shirga said, smiling softly at Sarah.

"Okay," Sarah nodded. "Just that way?" She pointed to the path that was heading downhill.

"yes," Shirga nodded.

Sarah nodded then she said goodbye, before walking towards the village Shirga told her to go to. Shirga watched smiling at Sarah: she thought she had chosen the right successor for the Painting Traveller.

##############

As Sarah entered the village her thought was confirmed. She had thought that the village was very much like a Japanese Village, and it was very similar. The people were wearing clothes similar to kimonos, but a bit more movable and practical. People could now garden, ride horses, and other general activities in this kimono look alike. Some of them also had weapons such as swords.

Sarah looked around the village, enjoying the sights. The place was beautiful! She smiled as two kids ran up to her and ran around in a circle before heading down the hill into what looked like the centre of the village. Maybe it was the town square? Sarah, not sure where to go, decided to follow them.

As Sarah walked down, she saw a girl standing outside what looked like a clothes shop. The girl was hustling people to come in. Sarah didn't dare go that close, so she didn't see the shop's name. Besides, it was in unknown writing, well, writing that looked suspiciously like Japanese which Sarah couldn't read.

Sarah really wanted to learn to read the language, so she didn't have to rely on others and\or not be able to read signs. It was starting to annoy her already, and she wanted to not have to ask about what they said in the future, which she would have to for now.

Sarah finished walking down the hill and gasped at the sight: there was a house on a small island surrounded by waterfalls flowing into a smallish pond, with stairs built to get to the house. It was beautiful. Sarah had never been to Japan, but she'd seen scenes similar to this. She began to wonder if this was maybe Japan after all. The people didn't look Japanese-that was the only thing wrong with that theory.

She looked around some more, after staring at the house. From what Sarah could see, there were two paths heading up the hill and two leading out of the village, and one had three houses, and what looked like an outside meals area before you left the village. Apart from the path, Sarah had come down, and the one which left (nothing except for a tree was that way) the village, there was one other going back up to the top of the village around a small pond.

As Sarah walked around the heart, she saw the other pond better, and it had five flames around a lady statue: the lady the statue was of looked like a roughly cut angel. She thought it was very pretty.

After, Sarah wandered aimlessly around the village some more, seeing it all and trying to work out what to do, a young woman with blonde hair approached her. This girl wasn't exactly your average woman, as her hands looked like they were webbed together and she had quite a few fish-like features. She reminded Sarah of someone who had taken gillyweed, but had gone a stage further in looking like a fish.

"Hello, you look lost," the blonde girl said warmly. Sarah looked at the girl again, and she was used to strange-looking people, as a lot of the magical creatures resemble humans in some way, so that didn't bother her per say, but this girl's red skin was taking that a bit too far. She tried not to stare: it was all just a bit too much for Sarah.

Sarah was glad the people here spoke English, as she would have to use a translation charm otherwise, which Sarah didn't really want to do, because it wouldn't feel right. She supposed there might still come a time when she would have to though. Sarah was hopeful the guidebook would help her learn to read and understand their writing.

"Umm, yeah, I think I am lost, to be honest with you. Where am I?" Sarah said distractedly. Then she flushed: at least she could find out if she was somewhere new and not even on her homeworld, or in Japan.

"You're in Kakariko Village. I'm Princess Zara of Hyrule," the girl smiled.

"Where's that?" Sarah asked. She thought she was off to a good start though: Shirga had told her to go there after all, and it would be Sarah Potter luck to end up somewhere else.

"Umm, in Hyrule," Zara said, giving Sarah an odd look: like she thought Sarah was an alien or something. Sarah realised her question would seem odd to the normal person: no wonder Zara was looking at her as if she were an extraterrestrial!

"_Well, I suppose technically I am,_" Sarah thought. It was ironic: the human race searched high and low for alien life, and Sarah without trying has found it and now she was an alien herself. Sarah wondered if she was still in the same universe: there was a high chance, after all, that the place the wild painting took her was in another dimension altogether.

Sarah put her hand behind her back and crossed her fingers: hopefully, she could work out what she was supposed to be doing here, and not make a fool of herself. She had a feeling Zara was the perfect person to confide in and help her out.

But so far her quest was off to a good start, and hopefully would remain this way. Assuming Sarah stayed being able to understand everyone here.

* * *

**As you can say, I have put in a few things just to remind everyone, Sarah is not a Gryffindor! She might have Gryffindor traits, but she is a Ravenclaw/Slytherin above that.**

**Also, recommend SW fics with Rey that show her character well! Any suggestions, comments and ideas for the stories, plot and in what kind of order I should write (like what I said at the top,) please suggest. Thank you!  
PS, constructive criticism is welcome, but trolling so that you are bullying or being mean is not. Might be an idea to check back in a couple of weeks to see if I have added any AN.**


	2. Hope In a Sea of Despair

**Chapter 2: Hope in a Sea of Despair**

**Finally, the next chapter! I am sorry about how long it took this to come. But this is pretty cool, an update to this story and two chapters of a newly posted story in three days! I don't think there is a song called this, but some of the other chapter names will be song names.**

**Now, do you want the final instalment of this story, the SW/HP one, should it be sequel prequel, or original movies it is set in? I was going to use the sequels, but then I changed my mind. What do you guys want? I need to know by chapter four of this story, or before I post it. Prequels would be my preferred place to set it in, but I think originals would work better.**

**Nextly, I haven\t had any reviews :( could I please have four before chapter three goes up? Pretty please? That's only two per chap! **

**Because of how I ended the previous chapter and how long it's been, I have done like a preview of the last hundred or however many ords of the last chapter.**

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

_**(previously)**_

_"Hello, you look lost," the blonde girl said warmly. Sarah looked at the girl again, and while she was used to strange-looking people, (a lot of the magical creatures resemble humans in some way, but still looked strange,) so that didn't bother her, per say, but this girl's red skin was taking that a bit too far, Sarah couldn't cope with that. She tried not to stare: it was all just a bit too much for Sarah._

_Sarah was glad the people here spoke English, as she would have to use a translation charm otherwise, which Sarah didn't want to do, because it wouldn't feel right. She supposed there might still come a time when she would have to, though. Sarah was hopeful the guidebook would help her learn to read and understand the writing here._

_"Umm, yeah, I think I am lost, to be honest with you. Where am I?" Sarah said distractedly. Then she flushed: at least she could find out if she was somewhere new. She didn't even know where she was, and she wanted to make sure she was not on her homeworld anymore, or in Japan._

_"You're in Kakariko Village. I'm Princess Zara of Hyrule," the girl smiled._

_"Where's that?" Sarah asked. She thought she was off to a good start though: Shirga had told her to go there after all, and she thought she would have been there, but it would be Sarah Potter luck to end up somewhere else._

_"Umm, in Hyrule," Zara said, giving Sarah an odd look: like she thought Sarah was an alien or something. Sarah realised her question would seem odd to the normal person: no wonder Zara was looking at her as if she were an extraterrestrial!_

_"Well, I suppose technically I am," Sarah thought. It was ironic: the human race searched high and low for alien life, and Sarah without trying has found it, and now she is an alien herself. Sarah wondered if she was still in the same universe. There was a high chance, after all, that the place the wild painting took her was in another dimension altogether._

_Sarah put her hand behind her back and crossed her fingers: hopefully, she could work out what she was supposed to be doing here, and not make a fool of herself. She had a feeling Zara was the perfect person to confide in and help her out with her quest._

_But so far, Sarah's quest was off to a good start, and hopefully would remain this way. Assuming Sarah stayed being able to understand everyone here._

_**(Star of New chapter.)**_

"Have you accidentally stumbled across from Termina without realising? If so, I'm impressed: the border is a very long way away," Zara asked. "I would have thought you would have realised that by now, that's all."

It was now Sarah's turn to stare at her like she was an alien. Eventually, Sarah recovered, mad at herself for doing that: this girl was going to think her a complete psychopath now. "It is a bit more complicated then that if you'll hear me out. Would you believe I am from a world far, far away? Perhaps even a different galaxy or universe?" Sarah sighed. She decided Zara seemed trustworthy enough, and the only way she could not seem suspicious is, to tell the truth. If she believed her, she hoped herself staring at Zara would not seem that weird to the poor girl, who must be confused.

"Really? You don't say?" Zara cried, looking surprised, which didn't surprise Sarah. The girl seemed to believe her, though, which was a bloody miracle. What came next surprised her, though. "What's a galaxy?"

"Umm, it's a cluster of sun-like stars, planets, gases and stuff, that go around a supermassive black hole which orbits something... something in the universe," Sarah said awkwardly.

She knew about it, but she had no idea how to explain it, nor was she expecting to. Then Sarah was bombarded by other questions related to astronomy. Sarah did know a bit about it luckily, but she didn't know it that well she could explain it to someone who knew nothing, and some of the questions she had no answers for, so she said the next best thing.

Half an hour later, Zara was satisfied, and then asked, realising she hadn't asked yet and she needed to, "So, how did you end up here?"

"I had an accident which left me just outside the village," Sarah said, having already come up with an answer. It was the truth, just not very descriptive, as she wanted to keep her painting traveller abilities secret, just for now. She would tell Zara, but only on her terms.

"Do you have powers then?" Zara asked, and Sarah begrudgingly nodded: there goes wanting to keep it secret. "I do, too! I can't really use them, though. My mother has only taught me how to access my power, but not how to use it, well, that is only to a certain degree. It's so I can pass the knowledge on to keep it alive and defend myself if I get attacked. Which might happen, as the Yiga Clan have all but disappeared, but they are still around with some members forever active. I try to practice and work out how to use my powers, exactly, with not much luck."

"Where I come from, we call powers magic," Sarah stated. Then she said, "Sounds fair enough, though. With practice, you will get to know your limits, and you should get better with it the more you use it, and you'll work out what to do, too."

"Magic, magic... cool word!" Zara cried excitedly. Then she said, "I don't live here in this village, but I am here as part of the celebration of freedom day. I do come and visit lots, though: I love it here, and I meet up with friends here."

"What's that?" Sarah asked, curious.

"it's the day Calamity Gannon was finally banished from the land by mum, the champions' spirits, the divine beasts, and uncle Link! He had been in control and causing misery to all the people in this land for the fifty years before that: Link was injured, and mum was holding him back from consuming the land, waiting for Link to wake up. I'll show you around the village, and explain more about the Great Calamity, as we call Gannon. It has been one hundred years since he first appeared, you know, and fifty since mum and Link defeated him: this is the fiftieth anniversary," Zara said, grabbing Sarah by the arm and dragging her along as she marched forward.

Sarah found out all about the village and decided she liked it here and could bare living in Kakariko at least for a short while. Then Zara told her about Calamity Gannon, what the event was and what he actually was, and the great battle which happened as a result of his appearance.

Sarah found out Princess Zelda, Zara's mother hadn't unlocked a special power to seal Gannon away by the time the crucial moment came along, the moment she needed to use it, so the four champions piloting the Divine Beasts supposed to aid her and the hero, who wielded the master sword-an important key to sealing the monster away, were killed: the divine beasts had powers aimed to help weaken Gannon.

They all went into battle despite Zelda yet to unlock her sacred power, and the beasts and the autonomous weapons called guardians were turned against them, and as a result, the champions were killed. Link and Zelda were left with no choice but to flee then.

Then in the aftermath of that fight, Link got mortally injured but Zelda did unlock her power. Because of this, she sent Link to get healed in a place called the Shine of Resurrection, and the master sword was returned to the forest it came from, waiting for him to awaken. In the meantime, she put herself and Gannon into a stasis-like state, to keep him at bay until Link had recovered and rescued the beasts and the champions' spirits.

Fifty years later, he finally woke up, but with no memory. So, while on a quest to save the wild, he had people telling him his memories, then he had a few pictures of places which triggered his memories when he visited the locations. Link managed to take back all the mechanical wonders and free the champions' spirits, which meant they were able to complete their duty, and rescue Zelda and save Hyrule. Link and Zelda, along with the rest of the kingdom, worked on rebuilding everything, and create memorials for the champions and all those lost in the fight, including those who were in the wrong place at the wrong time and were killed when their villages were destroyed.

Princess Zelda of Hyrule, now queen, was Zara's mother, while Prince Sidon of the Zoras (quite possibly King Sidon soon, as his father was getting on,) was her father: these two revelations made Sarah's head spin, and made her feel almost unworthy: this girl was the heir to two thrones, and both heroes in some shape or form! Zara had told Sarah how her father had helped rescue one of the divine beasts, and then she was told some of his other adventures.

"Wow! That's amazing, thank you for sharing, Zara. But I'm surprised your talking to me, considering my status lowly compared to yours. Where I'm from, my family is considered rich and fairly high up in the pecking order, but the Potters are nowhere near royalty!" Sarah exclaimed.

"True, but you're so much more interesting than everyone else! And when I first saw you, ah, I don't know, there just seemed to be something different, special, about you. I knew I had to talk to you, no matter what," Zara explained, confirming the possibility Sarah had considered. The thought that Zara might be one of the ones meant to help her, that was, and it was looking promising. The thought had crossed her mind as soon as Zara had started talking to Sarah.

"Well, thank you," Sarah said, genuinely feeling honoured.

"That's okay. Now, the ceremony is about to start, but after, I will show you the elder's house: we can meet the nice Paya then!" Zara chirped. Sarah nodded, then she was led back to that area near the statue of the angel-like person.

#########

When they got to the town centre like area, Sarah saw a lot of the people who lived in the village were here already: a lot more than were here, earlier, as there were only a couple milling around then. They were gathering on either side, leaving a track down then middle from the path going out of the village just there, (Zara had told her that,) then they formed a half-circle around the square, looking towards the angel: Sarah noticed a few others joining the group as she and Zara did. After Zara and Sarah had been there for a few minutes, there was the neigh of horses, and she looked to the closest exit/entrance to see three horses leading what looked like a long line of people, all different shapes, sizes, colours and races.

The Freedom Day Service passed through many towns, villages and cities, which explained why there were not many people from out of town here, and this was the last stop for the day and year: the people following the queen were all important people, and then a few civilians that decided to make the walk as well. Next year, they would repeat it all.

"That one on the grey, you know, the middle horse: that's my mum! The black's uncle Link's horse and the other rider is my mum's handmaiden, Toozie," Zara whispered to Sarah.

Sarah just stared in awe: the queen was beautiful! She had waist-length blonde hair, which just hung loose down her back, brilliant blue eyes, and she wore a beautiful but simple dress of different blues, though mostly dark blues. Other than the crown to mark her as royalty, (the dress was nothing special even if Sarah liked it,) there was nothing else particularly fancy about what she wore.

Link was dressed in a nice green outfit, which looked fitting for a knight. He had brown hair that looked quite long: it was unusual to see a man with hair that long. It was unusual, even though if he was a lady his hair would be considered short.

Toozie was a normal looking lady with ginger hair tied in a bun, and she wore a plain mid-blue dress with a black item of clothing around her waist. Everyone Sarah could see, including the queen and Zara, had fairly long, pointy ears. Back home she'd seen people with similar, but Sarah couldn't think of the name for the ear-type.

The people already in the village, and the people who had been following the queen, her knight, and handmaiden all parted and joined the villagers on the sidelines. Zara even pointed out her father: a tall Zora with a complexion even pinker then Zara's! Then again, zora's seemed to have odd coloured skin, which maybe wasn't surprising considering they were human-like fish.

Then, there was the sound of a door opening, and a group of people exited the house surrounded by the waterfalls and walked down to join the queen and company. "That's Lady Paya! The others with her are her husband and two children," Zara explained helpfully to Sarah.

"Do you know all the important people?" Sarah whispered back.

"Most: I even know a few normal people too! See that boy over there with the red hair?" Zara pointed to a boy a similar age to Zara, standing with a tall red-haired woman dressed in clothing suited to the desert, and a man with dark brown hair.

The man had a big BC on the back of his shirt/vest thing and looked like a working man. The boy wore a white shirt with a brown vest over the top and beige harem pants. The woman also wore harem pants, but in white and yellow, high-heels and she had a white and yellow crock-top, and then a headpiece that Sarah thought Arabic would favour.

"Yeah, okay: who's he?" Sarah asked.

"Kylson: he's the son of Rhondson and Hudson, who both work for the biggest and best construction company in the land, and are both high up in it. It's called Bolson Construction," Zara explained.

Sarah didn't reply or consider what Zara had said, as the ceremony had started. Paya started things off by thanking and welcoming everyone, and saying how lovely it was to see everyone here, then saying what this ceremony was about, for the new people and reminding the people who had come to the ceremony on previous years.

After she said that, everyone turned solemn, then they explained about the war, and talked about the various people who died during it, including and mostly the champions, then they told stories about them and talked about their achievements. Link, Zelda and Paya all had their say, though Paya was more through stories she had heard, which she had heard from her grandmother, Impa.

Impa was dead by now, had been for several years, but she and her sister, the sister was still alive due to a side effect of an experiment, both played a big part of the fight against Gannon, mostly helping with getting the guardians and divine beasts working. Impa had been the leader of the people of Kakariko, the Sheikah. That had been the case from when she was eighteen until the day she died and was well-liked and loved by everyone.

Finally, (much to Sarah's shock,) Zara stepped forward and was handed a golden harp-like object by her mother. The object looked like a small and portable harp. Zara played it and sung a song that reminded Sarah a lot of Danny Boy, and it had the same effect on everyone too: they were all failing to fight tears. The song was called 'Do you remember?' They said the name of all the songs which were played, which was helpful to Sarah.

Zara played other songs too, including one called 'The Ballad of The Goddess,' which seemed to have a special meaning to the land, that Sarah didn't and couldn't understand. She considered asking Zara about the meaning of the song when the service was over.

When Zara finished playing the service broke up, and people started to split. Sarah vaguely noticed it was quite late, as the sun was beginning to set. She wondered where she was going to stay, but she recalled there was a hotel here. Sarah hoped the hotel had cheap rates, as she didn't have a lot of rupees.

However, Sarah got thinking about the past right then, and then the champions. From everything she'd found out, she couldn't help but feel the champions' deaths was unfair and could have been prevented. But how? Sarah wasn't sure, and besides which, she had no idea how to get that far back into the past. Time-Turners could travel back to a week, but she didn't have one of those, and she was talking years, not just one miserly little week. Maybe there was something else she could do, like, travel through a painting maybe even.

"Hi!" someone said brightly, breaking Sarah out of her thoughts. She turned and saw Kylson had been the one to talk to her and was sporting a small smile.

"Oh, hi," Sarah nodded a reply.

"You were talking with princess Zara before, weren't you?" Sarah nodded slowly. "Well, my name's Kylson! Any friend of Zara's is a friend of mine!" Kylson said, holding his hand out.

"Sarah Potter: nice to meet you," Sarah said, offering a small smile back. She thought it may be a bad idea to tell her real name, but there was no reason not to, so why not?

"So, Sarah, did you come from far?" Kylson asked.

"Yes, I have come from a faraway place," Sarah nodded, thinking about a line from Aladdin she had almost quoted.

"Where?" Kylson asked, insisting more information.

"Umm, England?" Sarah offered. She was wondering why on earth she had said that! Of course, he'd ask where it was now, and what would she say to that?

"England? Where's that?" Kylson asked, tilting his head.

Sarah slightly swore, then thought for a moment, biting her lip, trying to work out what to say. After several minutes, she heard Shirga's voice, "Just say the truth." Sarah flinched, and glanced around, wondering where she was.

"Umm, are you alright?" Kylson asked, giving Sarah a suspicious look.

"What? Oh yes, sorry," Sarah shook her head. "England is a place similar to Hyrule but on a planet, far, far away," Sarah said, taking Shirga's words to heart.

"That's not possible!" Kylson exclaimed immediately: then he looked at Sarah dubiously, as if she was a monster almost.

"It's the truth, even if you believe me or not," Sarah shrugged, trying not to groan. This boy had a trait similar to Hermione: close-mindedness and they want to shut down anything they thought was not possible, which annoyed Sarah to no end.

"I don't really believe it, or get it: it all seems a bit dubious to me. But, for some reason, I find myself believing you," Kylson said after a while. Sarah made a lot of effort to not give a visible sigh of relief: that would not look good if he saw it.

Zara came over then, followed by the Queen, Paya, Sidon, and Link. "Ah, I see you introduced yourself, Kylson," Zara remarked, causing Kylson to flush. Then the princess introduced the others.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty," Sarah said honourably, doing a small bow. She copied that idea of bowing from fan fiction. She had no idea how to speak or act around royalty, mind you. Sarah was speaking to all the royals just then, and they all knew it.

"And you, Miss Potter," Queen Zelda nodded. The others also exchanged words with Sarah.

There was a brief conversation, then Zara's parents and Link announced they were heading back to the castle and asked Zara if she was coming. "No, I want to stay here a little longer," Zara replied.

Her parents accepted that, which was very nice. After bidding them goodbye, Paya took Kylson, Zara and Sarah into her house, where they were introduced to her family who had gone inside at this point, and then Sarah was shown around. The part of the hut Sarah found most interesting, was a painting of a pond in a field or canyon, which was covered in green grass. Sarah asked, and Zara said it was a spot in a field nearby here, between the village and two mountains called Duelling Peaks.

"That was painted before the Calamity appeared a hundred years ago, right, mum?" Hipipa, Paya's daughter confirmed.

"Yes: before disaster hit Hyrule, and before the champ, cham, champ, champions lost their lives. Grandma used to talk about them, and oh, how I wish I could somehow meet them, or save if I could somehow save them!" Paya said longingly: she was crying at the same time. What Paya had just said caught Sarah's interest, and she was all ears after that, though she had been before. She was still partly thinking about the painting, which called her almost.

"Yes, it would be nice. Some many people have a great hole in their lives because of the loss, and I just wish we could somehow prevent the entire thing from happening. We could also save all those people killed as a result of the guardians turning against us, too," Zara said, sighing.

"That would be nice," Whisan, Paya's husband, said.

For Sarah's sake more then everything else's, Zara said, "Mum told me about them. Daruk was funny, a bit silly and goofy, but nice to be around: he got on with just about everybody, I think. Mipha was just a sweet, sensitive and loving soul. Everyone loved her, but she was just that kind of person. Urbosa, she was a bit prickly on the outside, but mum said there was a nice lady inside, who had a dry sense of humour, but she was quite firm and vicious when she spoke: the manner in which she spoke was vicious, not the actual words. Then Revali: once he started to warm to you, he was pleasant enough. About as stuck up as you can get, and tended to think he was above others, I think a bit more of a loner, so I heard fewer stories about him."

"Wow, they do sound like great people: it would have been nice to meet them," Sarah nodded. Albeit she'd never met them, she also felt as though she knew a lot about the champions and the history and events that occurred when they died.

Considering what people were saying, she suspected that was her mission here: to go and save them. The people around Sarah were not being subtle about it the idea of someone going back and saving them, which was surprising, considering they were not to know Sarah had a mission and what it was, were they? Sarah wasn't sure, and she briefly entertained the idea of Shirga influencing them somehow, but she dismissed it because it was a ridiculous idea at best, and very imaginative at worst. Besides, she had no idea how Shirga would do it, anyway.

After a moment or two of solemn silence, Zara told Sarah, changing the subject, "I'm staying in the loft, but there is plenty of room for you to sleep there, also!"

"Thanks, I'd like that," Sarah said, giving a shy smile.

They lingered in front of the painting talking, then slowly everyone but Sarah wondered off: dinner was to be ready soon, so most had gone to prepare for that. Sarah sighed: finally alone!

She concentrated, holding her fingers together, desperately remembering how to use the power to see if a painting was usable for travelling through. Fortunately, it was implanted into her very being, so remembering it wasn't that hard when she tried.

As she held her hand close, her fingers glowed red. "That will take you to the year it was painted," a voice said.

Sarah quickly withdrew her hand and jumped around to see Shirga had appeared behind her. "Yah! Shirga! I could have gone into it!" Sarah exclaimed, not all that impressed. It was true if she had jumped forward, or her hand had gone a few metres forward because she got a fright, Sarah would be halfway to the past by now.

"Sorry," Shirga said, apologising. Sarah accepted the apology, as she didn't think Shirga had meant to sneak up on her and to be fair, it was hard for a ghost to do not sneak around and up on people.

"Is my task to go back in time and save the champions?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, it is," Shirga nodded. Then she added, "Kylson and Zara are the ones to aid you, but you already knew that."

"Oh great: trying to get them on board," Sarah groaned.

"It will be easier then you think," Shirga said, winking. Then she disappeared as Kylson entered the room.

"Who were you talking to, Sarah?" Kylson asked.

"Umm, no one," Sarah said quickly.

Kylson narrowed his eyes but said no more as they were called for dinner then. Sarah sighed, then cursed Shirga: now Kylson at least was going to think she was stark raving mad!

* * *

**More mentions of Sarah reading fanfiction! (Ha!) Thanks for reading. What do you think of Zara and Kylson? Don't forget, because one hundred years passing doesn't make any sense for lots of reasons, like for example the land not changing that much, I changed the amount of time Link was asleep to fifty, and it's been fifty years since BOTW ended.**

**Please review! And check out my new story, The Dark Future. It's a SW story where Rey time-travels after an alternate ending of the ROS where everyone dies. Now question: when Zara, Kylson and Sarah travel to the past, what side quest type things should they do? Should they do like the horse back archery game? Photography challenge? If they help people, like find a certain type of fish for them, what should happen? Please create quests along those lines!**

**I don't any more to say, so I'll leave it there. I will actually create a poll for which trilogy Sarah should visit when the time comes! Thank you! Check my profile, or simply leave your preference in a PM or review.**


	3. For The First Time in Forever

**Chapter 3: For the First Time in Forever**

**Hurray! New chapter! The latest chapter I wrote was very hard, so I'm glad it's over. Anyway, two questions, one, I kind of want to do a Phantom of the Opera oxer as part of this series, probably instead of the Pokemon, Moana or Banjo Kazooie. What do you think? Two, for this one, I am planning on a pre gannon appearing event to unlock Zelda's power, and then they're taken back to the future. I kind of feel the battle doesn't needed to be included into the story, and unlocking Zelda's power earlier is what they were supposed to do.**

**Please vote for the poll I have at the moment, for this for my SW story. Hopefully this does some character building for all three of them. Next chapter we have a preview of a future story and they go to the past, so much more interesting.**

* * *

Because of how depressed everyone had been after the memorial service, and how suggestive they had been about wanting to save the champions, despite not knowing there was a way, that was what was meant to happen, as Shirga had told her. It had been decided long before Sarah was born, perhaps way back when the world was first created.

That was where Sarah came in, now that she knew it was her task here. She made it her mission to ask Kylson and Zara about saving the champions as soon as possible, not that it was easy to corner them without being overheard. She wanted to get started and go to the past as soon as possible, even if it was for the selfish reason of not wanting to commit suicide. Grieving was one thing, but they were simply depressing her. As it was, she wasn't sure how long until she started getting depressed, even if by now they were talking about them less now and getting happier.

Sadly, the opportunity to talk to her two future travelling companions didn't arise for quite a bit of time, as if Fate was against it happening. The rest of that evening after Sarah had talked to Shirga had been out of the question, as was the next day. Kylson showed Sarah around, as she had expressed an interest in seeing Hyrule, but she wanted to tell and ask both of them at the same time. Zara had returned to the castle, (some family business,) with a promise to return a few days later, meaning Sarah had to wait until then at the very earliest.

Sarah wondered what the two would think of the idea of saving the champions when she did finally get to ask. Trying to work it out would be good, as it would give Sarah the chance to prepare for their reactions and what to do next.

Kylson would probably be fine, as long as he believed her, which was the main question when it came to Kylson. But Zara... Sarah wasn't sure, despite her believing Sarah much easier. Sarah knew she needed to add the part of it could quite possibly erase Zara's entire existence when she asked Zara, otherwise it wouldn't be fair on her. How would she, Sarah, feel about that? She wasn't sure, and she wasn't sure what her choice would be. As a result, Sarah had no idea what Zara's reaction and choice would be, and how to prepare for it, even if Sarah thought Zara would be more for the whole adventure than Kylson.

After all, back when the champions were killed and Hyrule was all but destroyed, Sidon was a young boy, not that Sarah was sure of his age then and now. Queen (or Princess back then) Zelda was seventeen, (Sarah knew that) and she stayed that age along with Link, for the next fifty years. For Zelda, she was fighting Gannon in a comatose state which meant she didn't age: she and Gannon were kind of in limbo, or that's what Zelda described it as to Zara.

Link, meanwhile, had been badly injured fighting some Stalker Guardians, (most were decayed now,) and had been in a shrine that healed him all that time. But while he was healing his body, he was in stasis, something to do with the water. Paya had told Sarah they were not sure what put him in stasis, meaning he didn't age. If that didn't happen, as it would if Sarah, Zara and Kylson were successful, Zelda would be forty to fifty years older, (Sarah didn't know how old Prince Sidon was,) which meant Zara probably would never be born. There was still a chance she might be, though, but she wouldn't be the same.

Not that this was exactly undeniable evidence. Sarah knew zoras aged differently, and not knowing the age of Sidon, it was possible he was fairly close in age to Zelda, but there was sexual maturity to consider, and she had no idea when that happened for a Zora, and it would be fifty-years earlier. Sarah sighed: this was _way _too complicated, and she could feel a headache coming along. Just from the changes it would make, time travel was too complicated and dangerous.

Sarah then got back to the present, thinking that would be safer. She was riding a gentle palomino mare across one of the valleys near Kakariko Village, following Kyslon on a bay horse. He was telling her about the area, pointing out things and landmarks. Sarah was interested, but she had gotten distracted in her thoughts and thinking.

They were currently arriving at the spot the painting in Paya's house had been painted in, the one that could take Sarah and (hopefully) the other two, to the past. They were almost at the very spot the easel was put down on. Kylson told Sarah that was also where Link got injured, and why the painting was painted here. He had kindly offered to take her there before they went, probably because she was so interested in it.

Kylson had been very nice to her and a very good tour guide, and had shown Sarah around the surrounding areas near Kakariko Village, such as the forest where the shrines were, and he did his best to answer her questions, which there were a lot of, with her being a Ravenclaw.

Then he'd taken her to a small ranch/stables on the Zora's Domain side of the village, though it had been a good walk to get there. Kylson suggested to hire horses from there, which Sarah was happy with, and they were now going further afield to explore on those horses. Sarah found it interesting that the valley hadn't changed much during the one hundred years since the war, or the great calamity, as the people of Hyrule called it. Then again, maybe this was normal? She did not know that much about how long it took places to change, and how much they changed over time, after all.

Sarah saw the Decayed Guardians while they were where the painting was painted, her first sighting of the destructive machines. Kylson said if they went closer to the castle, Zara would be able to show her the ones still perfectly healthy or needed minimal restoring.

These days, they were used to defend the castle while people tried to recreate them. These machines were scary as, but fascinating, despite looking like rubble now. Because of that, Sarah would like to see the ones at the castle, while being scared of what they could do. If they ended up going against them in the past, (which was a possibility) it would be a good idea to know them and their strengths and weaknesses.

Kylson meanwhile, reflected on the red-haired extra-terrestrial girl. There were clear differences, but on the whole, she didn't look much different from the average Hylian or Gerudo. The ears were the main thing that stuck out, and her voice was different, along with some of her mannerisms. Unlike Hylians and Gerudos, Sarah's ears were not pointy.

He was still having a hard time coming to grips with Sarah's story and history, but Kylson found himself believing it. Despite the fact he had seen magic or something similar to it in person, he had never really believed in it. In fact, he was a bit dubious about its entire existence and wondered if it was just their imagination. Then again, he was dubious, or suspicious as others called it, about everything he didn't get.

The red-haired boy sighed: Sarah's very existence was just hard to comprehend. He sighed again; he wished his mother was here to help him get used to the idea and accept it, as she was good at that. Sadly, without making the two-day trek to Tarry Town, (which he hated,) meaning he'd have to spend time with his father who he was not on good terms with at the moment, he couldn't go and speak with his mother. Perhaps he could write a letter? But it wouldn't be the same, and he wasn't sure he could get everything across on paper.  
"You alright?" Sarah asked, looking at him curiously and somewhat concerned, which was nice.

They were on their way back to Kakariko now, it being three days after they started and Zara had headed to her home, the castle. She would be coming back to Kakariko Village shortly, and Sarah was hoping to get her meeting with them, even if she had to set things up.

Sarah had enjoyed exploring with Kylson, and she had seen many different sights and felt more comfortable with her knowledge of Hyrule. She enjoyed finding out the history of the area and varies spots, and Sarah discovered how much she enjoyed camping under the stars. While they'd camped when they were Horcrux Hunting, this was stress-free, and unlike then, they were on the ground: no tent. Her only complaint was the sore back the hard ground gave her.  
"Yes, just thinking," Kylson said, shaking his head. Sarah was the type of person who noticed things or was just quick to learn full stop. As a result, was very knowledgeable, and seemed to be able to read people well. She was a nice woman, but she didn't strike him as the type who would sit around meekly and be bossed around, not that he planned to.

She was like Zara in that regard, and Kylson had to admit he found that trait attractive in a lady. Maybe it was because his mother had that same trait, though he felt she dimmed it down for his father's sake. Whoever he married, he would make sure she felt she didn't have to be something she was not, and he hoped she could just be herself.

#############

Zara returned a few days later, as she had promised. As pleased as she was to see her, Sarah was annoyed. It was continuing in the same fashion, and she had no idea when she would get to ask Zara and Kylson the question of wherever or not they'd help her. She sighed annoyedly: this was getting tiring very quickly! She just wanted to get going and get this adventure underway, but fate seemed to have it another way.

Shirga had appeared briefly, and Sarah briefly complained to her about her luck with being able to corner Kylson and Zara, expecting sympathy. Shirga had calmly said she needed to be patient, the time was almost here, which was slightly annoying for poor Sarah, who was already very annoyed. She had to bite her tongue to not say something rude to her, which would have been unfair to the spirit.

Sarah, sick of waiting for fate to present a time, devised a plan. She would write them a note asking to meet her near the shrine where she had first come to this world. It would be nice and private there, and they shouldn't be in danger of being overheard.

Sarah realised after writing and sending the notes off, she had (without trying) arranged it to be the same place as her vision was. Sarah supposed she hadn't been thinking, and her vision would have still been somewhere in her mind, which was why she had decided on that spot. Perhaps that happened in the vision's world, too.

Kylson had organised archery and swordplay lessons for Sarah, as something to do while she was staying in Kakariko Village. He had organised that when they returned to Kakariko after Sarah had mentioned being interested in learning some of the traditions people had here. Kylson organised them, saying they were traditional and it would be good for her to have to not rely on her magic. She couldn't help but agree.

After writing the notes and complaining to Shirga who had appeared briefly, Sarah had a fencing lesson, which took up the rest of the day. She liked it and briefly wondered what the wizards would think of her new weapon. As it happened, she didn't see Zara or Kylson for the rest of that day, so she would have to hope they would come.

After dinner, Sarah crept out to the shrine while the others were taking drinks in the sitting room, and sat down on the steps of the shrine, and waited. She had a story if someone saw her, but no one did, meaning she didn't need to use it. Her story was going to be she had been to the shrine earlier that day and dropped something important while she was there.

Sarah would wait here until ten, which was an hour and a half after what she had put on the note, thinking it left them enough time even if they were running late. Then she would head back, assuming they were not coming. Sarah really hoped they would come.

Ten to nine, Zara came, with Kylson a few minutes behind her: Sarah was relieved they had come. It was a little awkward for a few seconds, no one quite sure what to say. Sarah eventually decided to break the silence, and she broke it with something unrelated to what this was all about. She supposed in a way, it was related.

"This was the first place I saw when I arrived here," she said, staring at the sky, reminding herself of Luna.

"Really? That's nice," Kylson said, confused by this all thing. It was all rather bizarre scene, if anyone asked him, especially with her staring at the sky, seemingly uninterested in the world and them. What were they doing here? Why had Sarah asked them here? What was so top secret it had to be somewhere private like this? Why so late, too? He was suspicious if he was honest.

"Yes, interesting. But what is this about, Sarah?" Zara asked, a lot more forward and impatient than Kylson.

"The champions. They're dead, I know, but everyone seems so sad and wishes they were alive. After hearing what happened, it seems to me they didn't deserve to die and could have been saved," Sarah said. Then she added, "I have a mission here, and I believe that is it." Leaving out how Shirga confirmed it, though she wasn't sure why.

"We know. But it is in the past, Sarah: we have to keep moving, and that is what everyone has done," Zara said solemnly. Despite saying that, she felt Sarah was suggesting something, but what? This was weird. Was there a way to time-travel? Was it worth it? Should she ask for more? What in the world was Sarah up to?

"Yeah, I noticed that. But it's only when they stop and think to remember them, does anyone really get sad and depressed," Kylson nodded. As far as he had seen, that was what happened, so he could be wrong.

"Yes, that is true. But what if there was a way to save them? Would you do it? Would they want you to do it?" Sarah asked. She should just come straight out and say it, but somehow, this seemed more right and much more fun.

The other two just stared at her, so Sarah did come straight out with the question they were here for her to ask. "How about we travel back in time and save them?" she suggested, in the same fashion she had in the vision.

"How? We don't know how to travel back in time travel," Kylson questioned, narrowing his eyes at her.

"The same way I got here: through a painting. The one in the elder's house will do. It was painted before the calamity, so we will be taken to then," Sarah said. Then she told them about her and the Painting traveller.

"Wait: so the story about the Painting Traveller is real?" Zara said in disbelief. Sarah noted that what she said was different from the vision, but she supposed everything had a chance of not happening the same.

"It is real. After all, if it was a myth, how could I be the current one?" Sarah said, with a hint of humour in her voice.

Then Sarah went serious. "I'd love it if either or both of you would help me, but I wouldn't begrudge either of you for saying no. Especially you, Zara: as it would undo your existence," Sarah said laxly, trying to tempt them and get them to come, but seeming like she didn't care and it was optional: which, to be fair, it was.

Kylson looked nervous along with some other emotions, and Zara looked like she was in deep thought. Then Zara answered, "I'm in. Even if I never exist in the new timeline, but I still want to do it."  
"Err, I'm in too," Kylson quickly said. He was nervous and didn't really want to do it, but he felt he should, and he felt like a coward for saying know. After all, Zara would most likely cease to exist and yet she was still willing to do it. If that wasn't bravery he didn't know what was.

"Great! Thanks, guys! Shirga was right," Sarah said smiling. She was really thankful and happy the two had agreed, but she managed to hide her excitement.

"Who's Shirga?" Kylson asked, looking confused. Zara shared a similar thought, but she didn't voice it.

"She's my ancestor: she also told me what the hell I am supposed to be doing here, and what the painting traveller even is and what I am supposed to do as a result," Sarah explained. "She also told me I should ask you two for help."  
"That's nice that someone of a higher realm thinks that highly of us," Zara said, looking honoured. She briefly wondered what her aunt Mipha thought of her. She wished she could find out, maybe she would one day?

"What now?" Zara then asked, shaking her head.

"How about we decide when we want to do it?" Sarah suggested. "I'm open for any time from tomorrow onward, but I expect you have things you want to do first. This will be dangerous, after all, and who knows what the world will be like when and if we return."

"How about we meet here in a week? I want to go and speak to my parents one last time," Zara suggested. She looked sorrowful for a moment there, and Sarah didn't blame her. She felt awful for asking, but it was what she was supposed to do.

"I would like that too," Kylson nodded. He would like to go and see his mother and father, just from the fact he knew nothing would be the same after he'd done this with the two girls: he and Zara would both be different, even if it was just because history had changed, and would change him. He didn't if Sarah would be, though. Probably not, considering she was not native to this world.

"That's fine with me. Gives me plenty of time to prepare," Sarah said with a small shrug. Within reason, when they went didn't really make any difference to her, even though she just wanted to get the show on the road.

"If need be, I'm sure we will see each other in the in-between time, so if we want to move it forward or back we can talk then," Zara said, thinking she might decide she wants to do it sooner rather than later, so she didn't lose her nerve.

"Good idea," Sarah nodded.

"Should we meet here then head to Elder Paya's house on the day?" Kylson asked. "We can do any talking here, then go and be silent so she or anyone else doesn't find us."

"I think that would be a good idea," Zara nodded. Sarah gave a small notion to say she agreed, but she didn't say anymore. She didn't see the need to do any more than that, as it didn't concern her. Kylson had a good idea, as meeting there could give them away, and she wasn't sure what everyone would think of their quest and idea. That made her think to ask something.

"You two aren't going to tell your parents what your up to?" Sarah asked, slightly concerned they might have been considering it. If she was honest, she would consider it in their position, but maybe not, she had no idea.

"Course not! How stupid do you think I am? If they believed me, which is unlikely, they would probably tell me I couldn't go!" Zara said, giving a small frown then looking offended. Her parents would like this to happen, she knew, but she also knew they wouldn't want it to happen at the cost to her.

"Who knows about mine," Kylson said, giving a small shrug. "They could not believe me and just laugh it off, they could and not let me go, or they could and tell me to go for my life. I mean nicely, but they are a bit weird. They have been known to change their opinions at the drop of a hat, too. I love them anyway, though."  
Sarah gave a small laugh as Zara said, "Mine are a bit overprotective. What are your parents like, Sarah?"  
"They have been dead for as long as I can remember, but they would have been good parents from all I've heard. I doubt they would have been too overprotective, but who knows?" Sarah said thoughtfully, her smile dropping slightly.

The other two looked a bit awkward and exchanged a glance. Sarah supposed they hadn't thought of the possibility that her parents might be dead and were feeling bad now. "How about we go back? It's starting to get late." She suggested instead, hoping that would get their mind off her parents, which could result in them saying something that was perhaps slightly off, considering what happened to them.

The other two nodded, then they walked back to the village. Along the way, they saw the blue rabbit-like creature known as a Blurpee. Sarah thought it was very beautiful, and if it weren't for the fact she didn't know how to get it home, she would have declared she wanted a pet Blurpee and caught one. She told the others that, and they laughed a bit, which Sarah was unsure about.

When they arrived back at Paya's house, they said goodnight outside, then quietly slipped in and to their beds, carefully not making a sound allowing everyone to sleep peacefully. They changed clothes before going to sleep. Sarah at least had a peaceful night's rest. Sarah welcomed this with having nightmares, visions and god knows what else.

* * *

**I find Hudson a bit... I don't know, but Ryondson is great, but I don't like him, which is why he's bashed in this chapter. And Zara/Kylson is a thing, and I am planning on rescuing Zara currently. **

**Please, please reviews? Pretty please?**


End file.
